Mr Yum Yum
by Coco Gash Jirachi
Summary: It's Syrus' Birthday, and Zane made him a stuffed bunny, named Mr. Yum Yum. When Atticus is reading his new Evil Tim comic book, he mistakes the bunny as something that will eat Syrus' brain. Ah... Atticus, you idiot. Slight ZanexSyrus and BastionxJaden


**Mr. Yum Yum**

**By Coco Gash Jirachi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own G/X.**

**Summary: It's Syrus' Birthday, and Zane made him a stuffed bunny, named Mr. Yum Yum. And with Atticus running around reading his new Evil Tim comic book, he mistakes the Birthday party as an evil gathering. And with Axel aiding him... Ah... Atticus, you idiot. Slight ZanexSyrus and slight BastionxJaden.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"... Zane sews?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah... What of it?" Zane asked.

"..." Jaden stood there, blinking for a moment. "We have more in common than I thought!"

"Huh?" Syrus asked, blinking.

Jaden then, not even considering anything, swiped the turquoise and light purple bunny from Syrus' arms.

"This workmanship, the stitching, and the details!" Jaden said, inspecting all of the seams and stitches on the stuffed animal. "The perfection... And these eyes look like they're made of marbles!"

"Gods... he's like a house wife..." Chazz mumbled.

"At least he'll know how to mend clothes when you get married, Bastion." Adrian said, elbowing Bastion in the side.

"How do you sew things? Do you use a needle and thread, or a machine, or is it possibly a new technique?!" Jaden asked.

"I use a plain old needle and thread, and as long as it works for me, I don't care." Zane said, snatching Syrus' bunny from the Slifer's hands.

"Aw... come on! I wasn't done looking at it!" Jaden said, reaching for it as Zane placed it back into his baby brother's arms, only to have Bastion's arms wrap around his torso.

"I think it's about time I checked you into therapy sessions..." Bastion said as he dragged Jaden away from the two brothers.

Alexis then came into the room, and closed the door behind her, leaning against it.

"What's the matter, Lex?" Jaden asked, noticing the blonde came into the room.

"Atticus got his new Evil Tim comic book today..." Alexis said. "Every time it comes out on the first of every month, he walks around with his nose in it, reading it down to the last detail."

"I used to read Evil Tim!" Jaden said, giving a big goofy smile. "But then my Momma made me stop reading it because it was messing with my mind..."

"And just look at Jaden now..." Chazz said.

"Well, apparently, this month's issue is about evil possessed toys trying to eat the brains of children." Alexis said. "And I barely managed to get away."

"And I call that boy my best friend..." Zane mumbled.

"How'd you meet such an insane maniac anyways?" Jesse asked.

"And how the hell do you cope with him?" Chazz asked.

Zane uncrossed his arms and stared at the wall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_"HI! You're Zane, RIGHT?!" as the brunette, sitting down next to Zane on their very first day of classes at the Academy._**

**_'Oh great... A spaz...' Zane thought._**

**_"Will YOU be MY BEST FRIEND?!" Atticus asked._**

**_"Will it make you shut up?" Zane asked._**

**_"MAYBE!!!!"_**

**_"Then yes."_**

**_"YAYS!!!!" Atticus cheered._**

**_Zane was getting irritated with him now._**

**_'Just deal with it, Zane. Zone out like you normally do...' Zane thought._**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank God for the lighthouse..." Zane mumbled.

Alexis then noticed the stuffed rabbit Syrus held.

"Is that a bunny?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hm? Oh, yeah!" Syrus answered. "Zane made him for me, for my Birthday today. I named him Mr. Yum Yum."

_**Yum Yum?** What the fuck?_ Alexis thought.

"Well, wasn't that thoughtfull?" Alexis asked, keeping a straight face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe it... Evil toys..." Atticus said, his face right in his brand new Evil Tim comic book (it was a wonder how he was able to walk straight without bumping into anyone or anything).

As he walked past the Slifer dorm and passed a window, he caught a glimpse of Syrus with a stuffed bunny on his shoulders.

Then he froze once he realized what he saw.

Quickly, he darted back to the window. He spied from the side of the window.

He could see the others' mouths moving, but he couldn't hear words. He opened his comic, looked at the picture of a little girl with a teddy bear on her shoulders, and then at Syrus with Mr. Yum Yum on his shoulders.

"Dear lords..." Atticus said. He then looked at the picture beside the girl with the bear. The teddy bear stood on her chest, and her eyes were all swirly. "Little Blue's going to get his brain sucked out by a toy possessed my Evil Tim!"

Atticus then screamed like a girl, and ran into the forest.

Zane opened the door, stuck his head out, and looked around. He then shrugged, and closed the door again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Duel like a true soldier... Know your opponent... Use weaknesses to get a shot at victory..._ Axel thought as he was hanging over the cliff (again).

**_"ASSHOLE! ASSHOLE! ASSHOLE!"_** Atticus screamed, approaching the cliff.

"It's _Axel!_" Axel corrected before jumping up onto the ground.

"Oh..." Atticus said quite calmly. He then gave a big-ass smile. **_"OKAY!"_** he shouted, giving Axel a hug for no reason at all.

_"Get off of me!"_ Axel snapped.

"Sorry." Atticus said, letting him go.

"What the hell is it?" Axel asked.

"Well... **_THERE'S AN EVIL POSSESSED BUNNY THAT'S GOING TO EAT SYRUS' BRAINS!_**" Atticus shouted.

"I say that all bunnies are evil..." Axel said. "Especially fluffy ones..."

"Then Little Blue's a goner..." Atticus said. Then, his eyes widened. **_"UNLESS WE DO AN EVIL SACRAFICE!"_**

"How does that work?" Axel asked.

"First, we gotta go to a high location..." Atticus said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, Atticus and Axel went to the yellow roof on the school.

"This'll work!" Atticus said. "Now, you go fetch a big rock, and I'll draw a red X!"

When Axel returned with a big rock about the size of a cat, he set it down.

"There! X marks the spot!" Atticus said.

Axel looked, and saw that a Q a little bit bigger than the rock was painted with red paint. He shrugged it off, and figured it would do.

"Now, to go in and try to swipe the evil bunny..." Atticus said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syrus blew out the candles on his Birthday cake. Mr. Yum Yum was seated on the table, right beside him.

"Look at them..." Atticus said as they spied on them from the window. "So... stupid. They don't know that Little Blue's brain is in danger of being eaten!"

"So what's the plan on getting inside without them noticing us?" Axel asked.

"Follow my lead." Atticus said.

They crawled to the door, and Atticus opened it.

When they began to crawl in, Atticus had a white with pink flowers on it tea pot on his head (from no where), and Axel had a dark blue vase with a white flower in it on his head (from no where as well).

"Atticus Rhodes! Is that Crowler's tea pot and vase?!" Alexis asked.

"Um..." Atticus said, standing up by the table, Axel standing up as well. When they did, the items fell off of their heads, and shattered on the floor. "Maybe."

"... Att, you're scaring me." Alexis said.

Atticus stood there for a moment. Then, in one quick movement, he swiped Mr. Yum Yum and him and Axel made a run for the door.

_"Mr. Yum Yum!"_ Syrus said.

**_"Let's get out of here, quick!"_** Atticus said as they sped away with inhuman speed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was a close call..." Atticus said, panting, when they were back on the yellow roof on the school.

"Alright," Axel said, panting as well. "Let's do this quick before they find us."

"Right." Atticus said, standing up straight, holding Mr. Yum Yum with one hand. He then dropped the bunny into the Q. "Get the rock."

Axel retrived the rock, and when he did, he stood where he was before.

"Now what?"

"Put it on the evil bunny!" Atticus said.

"Right-" Then, Axel realized something. "Atticus, did you think this through before we started?"

Atticus, without even changing his expression, used his tongue to scratch an itch on his nose.

"Do you even have any idea what we're doing?" Axel asked as Atticus took a dog-bone shaped cookie from his pocket, and started to munch on it. "Is that... is that a dog biscuit?" Axel asked, blinking.

"What's the rock for, Axel?" Atticus asked, crumbs on his chin as he downed the rest of the dog treat.

"My God, you really are an idiot..." Axel said.

"Hold it right there, Atticus Rhodes!" shouted Alexis as they appeared on the roof.

"Give Sy back his bunny!" Jesse said.

"All I want is Mr. Yum Yum back..." Syrus said.

"Mr. Yum Yum?" Axel questioned, blinking. "You mean Atticus?"

**_"THE END OF THE WORLD IS COMING AS WE ALL KNOW IT!"_**

They all looked up, and saw Atticus standing on the blue roof of the school, Mr. Yum Yum held by an arm in one of his hands.

**_"EVIL TIM IS BECKONING US! HE'S USING TOYS TO EAT OUR BRAINS!"_** Atticus shouted.**_ "GOOD BYE, CRUEL WORLD!"_**

_"No Atty! Don't jump!"_ Alexis shouted.

Instead of jumping, almost insanely, Atticus brought the stuffed bunny to his face, and started to rip chunks of it off with his mouth like a dog. Stuffing was flying everywhere.

**_"MR. YUM YUM!"_** Syrus shouted.

Atticus made an insane zombie-like noise when the remains of the bunny began to drift downwards.

"Holy moley, he's gone bananas..." Bastion said.

_"Uhhhh..."_ Syrus breathed out as his eyes rolled, he fell backwards and fainted. Just the Birthday he wanted...

"Way to go, Atticus. You just ruined my little brother's Birthday present!" Zane snapped.

Atticus' face grew white.

"Birthday present?" Atticus asked.

"Helloooo! It's Syrus' Birthday today, remember?" Blaire asked.

"Wait, you mean that **_WASN'T _**an evil gathering, and Evil Tim **_DIDN'T_** possess a stuffed bunny to eat Little Blue's brains?" Atticus asked.

"What the- _**EVIL TIM?!**_ Is **_THAT_** what this was about?!" Alexis asked.

"I won't be needing this anymore..." Axel said, tossing the rock to the side.

"Atticus... You mean to tell me... that you thought because of a science-fictional comic book that keeps you stupid every month, my little brother was going to have his brains eaten by a stuffed bunny that took me three weeks to sew up... by hand, with expensive materials?!" Zane growled.

"I did everything it said I had to do..." Atticus said glumily as he slid down the blue roof, and onto the yellow roof. "I had the rock, I had the bunny, it took me forever to paint that X!" he said, pointing to the red Q. "And the evil sacrifice didn't work... The bunny was possessed and evil!"

"All bunnies are evil..." Axel said.

"My God... you both are idiots..." Zane said.

"So... my idioticness is punishment enough for me?" Atticus asked.

"... No..." Zane said.

"Kay then..." Atticus said. "Then what will be?" he asked.

Zane then began to crack his knuckles.

"I'm just going to start punching..." Zane stated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_"EVIL TIM IS BECKONING!"_**

"Hold still! Otherwise the casts won't get on right!" Fonda Fontaine scolded Atticus.

Atticus then groaned.

"The next time I'm about to get beaten up by a pissed of Zane on the roof, I won't jump from the roof into a tree. I'll just start annoying the hell out of him..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_THEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEEND!!!!_**

**Okay... in case you're wondering...**

**This idea came to me when I had low blood sugar and was eating cookies and drinking orange juice, and is based off of an episode of _Ed, Edd, And Eddy._**

**Ah... Atticus... the hot idiot...**

**_BUT_... he's _MY_ hot idiot! (Slaps fan girl side.) Anyways... _REVIEW!_**


End file.
